Poker Night
by the bean25
Summary: The guys have poker night with some interesting talk.  The girls have their own time.  [Part of the Just Give it Time series].


Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters, but Paige is mine.

Summary: The guys have poker night while their girls hang together. Part of my "Just Give It Time" Series, which includes "Just Give It Time" and "Day of Love."

"I fold." Hawkes declared and threw his cards on the table.

They all looked at Danny. He stared into Flack's eyes. "I'll see your 20 and raise you 30." All the guys awed at his bet.

Mac stared at his cards then looked at Flack and Danny. "I…I fold." He put his cards down too.

"Alright Messer, it's just you and me." Flack stated. "Let's see what you got." Danny laid down his cards. "Oh, a straight nice. But not as nice as," Flack laid down his cards, "a full house." Flack laughed and pulled the chips to him. All the guys protested.

"I so had you."

"Messer, you can't beat me; I'm sure one of these days you're gonna realize that."

It was the guys' poker night. They had been trying forever to make it a weekly thing, and for the past two weeks they had managed to do so. Tonight it was at Danny's apartment. They had beer and pizza, and chips and other snacks. It was a typical "guy's night." And not a single woman in sight.

"So, what are the girls doing tonight?" Hawkes asked.

"Paige and Lindsay are hanging out at our house, I guess. They got the kids so I'm sure they're not having too much fun." Don laughed.

"Lindsay invited Peyton over; she said she was going to go. I think she said Stella was going to head over there too." Mac answered as well.

"They're just having a big party over there, huh?" Danny smirked.

"Yeah, I guess," Flack replied.

"Alright Flack, deal 'em out."

The Girls…

Lindsay had a glass of wine in her hands. "So, I wonder if the guys are having a good time."

"Hey, listen we're completely detached from the guys tonight, no talking about them ok?" Paige commanded.

"Geez, ok Paige. Are we a little bitter about Don right now?"

"No, sorry. I just never get an opportunity to spend time with my friends. I have no kids, and no husband and I just wanna enjoy it." Paige replied.

"So, is that pasta done yet, Stella?" Peyton asked Stella as she was stirring the pasta on the stove.

"It's doing good, almost ready." Stella replied.

"Paige, where are the kids anyway?" Peyton asked as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"They're with Don's sister for the weekend. So, tonight after poker we get some alone time, finally."

The Guys…

They were all laughing hysterically. "God, Danny, we don't need to know that much detail. We work with Lindsay. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to look at her with a straight face now." Flack scolded Danny.

"Well, I don't know I thought we were just talking openly."

"That's too open." He glanced at Hawkes. "Alright, subject change. Hawkes, you got a girl?"

"One? No, I've got a few," Hawkes replied keeping his eyes on his cards.

They all laughed. "We need to find you a girlfriend." Danny stated.

"Hey, four of a kind." Mac declared and laid down his cards.

"How did that happen?" Flack asked in equal shock with the other guys.

"You guys were all talking about sex and girls and I was focused." Mac took all the chips from the center of the table.

"Ok, I feel the need to plot against Mac." Hawkes said to Flack and Danny.

After another hand their pizza arrived. They ate the pizza as they continued to play a coupled more hands.

The Girls…

The girls sat in Paige's living room eating their fettuccini alfredo and watching "Sex and the City." Paige had rented an entire season, which was perfect for a "girls' night."

Stella was sitting on the couch behind Lindsay who was on the floor. Lindsay took a sip of her wine. "Hey, we remind me of this group of girls." She stated indicating to the women on the show.

"Uh, yeah except for the fact that I don't think any of us is like Samantha as such a sex fiend. But Lindsay could be Charlotte, all naïve and such." Paige said and they all giggled.

Lindsay reached over and smacked Paige's leg. "I am not naïve. Although you'd be surprised all the things I've learned from Danny."

"Thanks for that Lindsay." Stella stated.

"I don't know what it is, though, detectives are good lovers. Don't you agree?" Paige asked Lindsay and Peyton.

"You know, I have to agree." Lindsay replied first.

"Yeah, surprisingly it's true." Peyton's English accent came next.

Paige looked at Stella. "Stella we need to find you a guy."

"I'm actually good, but according to you guys when I'm ready I should probably get a detective." All the girls laughed. "I'll start at each precinct and scope out any fresh meat." She laughed at her own sarcasm.

The Boys…

"Alright, guys I'm outta here if I get home early enough maybe I'll get some." Flack said as he pushed away from the table.

"Come it's still early. Just a couple more hands." Danny almost begged.

"Sorry, man."

"You are so whipped."

"Hey, I know you got at least a half a dozen text messages from Lindsay so I don't want to talk about whipped."

"Yeah, Danny it's true we saw you looking at your phone." Hawkes interjected.

"You know what she just loves me, ok?"

"And my wife loves me, that's why I'm going home."  
"I'm going, too," Mac stated and stood up with Flack.

"Fine," Danny began to pout.

Hawkes, Flack, and Mac all left Danny in the apartment. Danny cleaned up the plates and bottles that were left on the table. About fifteen minutes later Lindsay came in as he was sitting on the couch with the Knicks game playing.

The Girls…

Lindsay had left first saying she had to be at work pretty early the next morning. Stella and Peyton helped Paige clean up the kitchen then left as well.

Paige was cleaning some pots and pans when Flack came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

Paige let out a scream. "Oh my gosh, you scared the crap out of me." Flack laughed at her making her smile. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah I won a couple hands, but you know we don't play for real money. If we did, though, Mac would be rollin' in it right now."

"Wow, Mac doesn't seem like the poker type."

"He tells us it's because he focuses and doesn't talk the whole game."

"I'm sure all of you do talk to whole time."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you almost done?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, why was there something you wanted to do?"

"Uh, maybe, since our kids are gone and we're all alone in this big house, we could, ya know."

She turned around and gave him a confused look. "No, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Well, I could show you." He smiled and kissed her, first her lips then moving to her neck and up to her ear. She flinched and giggled.

"We're not gonna do this right here, are we?"

"Not when there's a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs." Flack laughed as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Paige took his hand and practically ran up the stairs.


End file.
